ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadows of Anur
Shadows of Anur is the 5th episode of Ahmad 20. Plot Previously on Ahmad 20.... Tetrax (hologram): Look kid, This is a prerecorded message, so just listen. My Homeworld, Petropia, is being attacked by an Unknown threat. I need your help. If you don't help, Petropia will be destroyed. Go to the plumber HQ, a ship will be waiting for you and your friends. Terax looks behind him. Tetrax (Hologram): I have to go now. Come qui- Suddenly Tetrax is possesd by a bright glowing creature. The hologram ends. Leon: Do you even know how to fly a ship? New Ahmad: Amm.. Nope! Old Ahmad pushes New Ahmad out of the chair and sitts in it him self. Old Ahmad: let me show you how it's done He grabs the wheel, and presses several buttons. Old Ahmad: Spaceship, activate Travel Plan 63. Destination's coordinates, Cold Shard solar system, 989579290582-27957207592. Petropia. Old Ahmad slams a red button. Old Ahmad: Commence! We zoom out of the spaceship, and it bursts off in blinding speed. A portal appears, and the spaceship enters it. Suddenly multiple petrosapiens turn around. They now have glowing purple eyes. Their crystals are in ectonurite color. Thye have black line sall over thier bodys. Jake: Is it just me, or they look different. Leon: If My Different you mean more creapy then yeah! Old Ahmad: They're possesed by Ectonurites! New Ahmad: Wait? Ectonurites? Like Ghostfreak? Rath: yeah! Which means they are controled by a more powerful Ectonurite! Leon: Like The High Ectolord of the Anur System? Rath: Yeah! Leon: We did it! New Ahmad: we sure did! Old Ahmad: Guys, The High Ectolord of the Anur System, i think i just realised who that is. Leon: Who? Old Ahmad: Zs'Skayr! Zs'Skayr comes fom behind them clapping. Zs'Skayr: You figured it out. To bad you won't have much time to celebrate! The A Teleportation beems shoots from the sky. Old Ahmad Quicly pushes Jake out of the beem before The rest of the heroes are teleported away. Jake: No! End Scene Start Scene The episode begins in the Anur System, on Anur Transyl. Teh camera zooms in. Both Ahmads and Leon are standing in the town center of the main Anur Transyl city. They are surrounded by all kinds of Anur System species. then Zs'Skyre floats out of the ground. Zs'Skyre: Welcome, children, to the ANur System. Leon: What do you want with us. Zs'Skyre looks at Leon with a :/ face. Zs'Skyre: Let's begin with you then. Zs'Skyre reaches for New Ahmas left arm and scrashes his Strike Omnitrix off. Zs'Skyre: this will change you for ever. He attaches the Trike Omnitrix to a large red box. Then he takes to feedback like antenas and attaches them to Leon's head. Then He swiches the machine on. Leon's bofy starts to glow red. He arms and legs are beginig to change from. Leon :What's happening?? Zs'Skyre: You're an osmosian, huh? Even Better! Leon looks at Zs'Skyre, right before his face is covered in the red glow, soon all his body has turned all muscular and mutant like. He now resembles the 12yearold Kevin mutation. leon brakes feree from the ropes and attackes Zs'Skyre. Leon: What have you done to me? Zs'Skyre goes intagitable and flys behind Leon. Zs'Skyre: I have evolved you! Leon: You've turned me into a freak! Both Ahmad's look at Leon. New Ahmad: Calm down, Leon! Leon looks back at Ahmads Leon: Calm down? Calm Down? How can i calm down when i'm a freak? Old Ahmad: You might look like one, but inside you're still the same old Leon. Leon: So i do look like a freak? Old Ahmad: Not the point! Leon charges his fist withe enrgy and is ready to blast Old Ahmad. Meanwhile, New Ahmad has reached Old Ahmad's Ultimatix and has dialed an alien. He slams the watch and Old Ahmad transforms. Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, NEW AHMAD, RATH PICK WHAT HE WILL TURN ITNO HIMSELF. AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING TOO, LEON, WHO LOOKS LIKE OUSSAMA, NO ONE AIMS AT RATH! Rathe charges at Leon, who easaly stops Rath's attack. Rath charges again, but Leon feezes Rath. Rath then becomes Heatblast and melts the ice. Leon's hand suddenly shifts into a somewhat Orishan hand and blasts Water at Heatblast, who doges it by flying in to the air. Leon shoots more water at Heatblast, but misses Leon: Stand still, you freak! Heatblast lands behind Leon and switches into Whampire. Whampire: Who's the freak here? Whampire runs at leon and bits him in the neck sucking out his energy. Leon screams inpain, but then grans Whampire and throws him at New Ahmad. Old Ahmad destransforms. New Ahmad has gootwen himself free now and he quicly grabs his watch. Leon: You won't escape me! A powerful Energy wave is buliding up in Leon. New Ahmad quicly switches into Blitzwolfer and picks up Old Ahmad. Leon unleahes the wave. Blitwolfer dashes away being followed by the wave. Leon: Run while you can, i will still cath you. Then two astrodactyl like wings apper on Leon's back. He is about to fly away, but is stopped by Zs'Skyre. Zs'Skyre: Stop! I need your help! Leon: Help? First you mutate me, now you want my help? Have you lost your mind? Zs'Skyre: i mutated you so you could help. Leon: Why me. Why not mutate yourself or anyone from the anur system??? Zs'Skyre: Ectonurite DNA can't be mutated, while other can be mutated with it. And Other species from this system don't have the gene to accept so much different DNA, while an osmosian like you does. Leon: And what would i get out of this? Zs'Skyre: The powers. Leon: This is a curse! And what if i say no? Zs'Skyre: Your transformation is teporary. If you say no, i'll make it permanet. Leon: Okay! Zs'sKyre smiles. Leon: But if i help you, you will turn me back! Zs'Skyre: That will happen naturaly. Leon smiles and so does Zs'Skyre End Scene In the Anur System. Zs'Skyre and Leon are flying. Then they stop infront of a big black cloud. Leon: What the hell is that? Is that a Nebula? Zs'Skyre: Not realy. That's a giant cloud Leon: That's what a Nebula is. Zs'Skyre: A Nebula creates from starts and stuff. This one created from Anur Shadiows, a planet. Leon: And you want me to destroy it. Zs'Skyre: Go in there and do it! Leon charges at the cloud and disappears in it. End Scene Meanwhile on Anur Transyl. Both Ahmads are resting. New AHmad: Where's Jake? Old Ahmad: Proably looking for help. If he doesn't show, we're doomed. New Ahmad: What do you mean? Old Ahmad: Well first of all, We're stranded on Anur Transyl. Second of all, Mutant leon is after us and third, there is a large black clound in space. New Ahmad: What? Then suddenly both Ahmads see a spaceship crashing towards them. New AHmad quicly transforms into Strikemummy (Snare-Oh), grabs Ahmad and shoots a bandage at the near by tree to get away from the soon to be crahssite. The Ship then crashes. Strikemummy puts Old Ahmad down and is ready to attack. Old Ahmad also transforms. Old Ahmad: Waht! StrikeMummy: What? Waht: No, it's Waht. Then the space ship opens revealing Jake. Waht: Jake! Jake: Old Ahmad? waht: Yup, it's me! Jake: Guys, where's Leon? Strikemummy: Zs'Skyre. Jake looks at Ahmads not knowningly Waht: He mutated Leon using New Ahmad's Striketrix Strikemummy destransforms New Ahmad: Strike Omnitrix! Waht: yeah... Now Leon's with him and probably after us Jake: Nah, he's up in space about to fight that giant cloud. New Ahamd: How do you know that? Jake: Well i did see Zs'Skyre with a mutant up in space when i came here... Suddenly Waht switches into Grey Matter. Grey matter: What happend? Jake: You tell us! Grey Matter: I ahve no idea... ANyways, we need to go help leon New Ahmad: Why? Grey Matter: Becouse i said so... Well we do need to find out what that cloud is? New Ahmad and Jake nood. End Scene The next Scene starts up in space. The team's ship stops near the cloud. They get out, Jake in his alien Form, Old Ahmad as Frankenstrike and New Ahmad as Ghostfreak. They see Leon who enters the cloud Jake: What is he doing? Frankenstrike: He's gonna fight it. Ghostfreak: What do we do then. Frankenstrike: We follow! They three heroes eneter the cloud End Scene Inside the cloud, everything is dark grey. everything is like fog. The camera jumps to Leon walking. He takes an other step and his leg gets stuck. He tries to get it out, but then from the bottom of the fog a dark tall shadow rises, even taller than Leon. The Shadow grabs Leon's Arm, but he breaks the touch with his right hand. The Shadow then turns around and begisn to absorb Leon. Meanwhile, The Team is walking through an other part of the cloud. A Shadows comes out infront of them aswell. Frankenstriek shoots Electricity at the creature blasting it back a bit, but the creature charges at them in high speed. The Camera jumps back to Leon. He is strugling to break free from the shadow. Then he notices lighting somewhere in the cloud. He smiles and realises it's the Team. He Blasts The Shadow with a fire ball destroying it. Than he flys towards the lighting Back the the team is. Jake is flying in the air trying to blast the creature, but the creature keaps dodging. Frankenstrike shoots electricity at the creature again, but he manages to get to him first. The creature starts absorbing Frankenstrike, but than, New Ahmad, who is now Strikemummy again, manages to wrap his bandages around the creature and throw him away. Than Leon blasts trough a wall in the cloud and shoots the creature witha fire ball, destroying him. Then he takes down all three members of the team. Leon: What are you doing here? Frankenstrike: We came to help! Leon: I don't need your help. Leave! Strikemummy: Atleast you don't want to destroy us anymore! Leon looks at Strikemummy. Frankenstrike: We'll Leave! Jake: We will? Frankenstrike: yes, we'll leave. But hear us out first. Leon frees them from his grip. Frankenstrike: Zs'Skyre is using you. Stop it while you can! Leon looks at the three and than dashes off. His fists are heated. Jake: We're not gonna leave, are we? Old AHmad switches into Fasttrack and takes Strikemummy. Then they rush off. End Scene Now, at the core of the cloud. Leon flys right to it. He lands just near it. Leon: Time to do this thing! He smiles and over heats himself untill he is in a somewhat Blue and yellow flame. Than he gtes back a bit and Flys into the core with unbelivable speed. End Scene Out Side the cloud. The Team si already ion their spaceship. Jake: Why didn't we help. Old Ahmad: Becouse, Leon knows who to destroy the cloud. i realised it too, and if we would have went to help, the blast from the explosin would have probably killed us. New Ahmad: Did you say Killed? What will happen to Leon than? Old Ahmad is about to say something, but than lrays of light start to come out of the cloud and crack it. Than it explodes. Old Ahamd quicly starts the spaceship and they fly off so the blast wouldn't hurt them. The blats takes over the whole Anur System. End Scene Later, Zs'Skyre is floating trough the place where the cloud once was. He looks around and notices Leon. He floats to him. he gets down to Leon, who somehow wakes up. Zs'Skyre: Nice job! Now, can we get on to your next job? leon: Next Job? No! Zs'Skyre: Obey Your Master! Zs'Skyre is about to shoots somekinda dark energy blall at Leon, but Leon stops him. Leon: I'm Not your puppet! There are no strings on me! I'm free! Leon then Strikes Zs'Skyre with his sharp diamond arm and takes something out from his body. Zs'Skyre then turns grey and into dust. Leon than burns the thing he took out from Zs'Skyre. Leon than looks at himself. Leon: Wait! He could have turned be back to normal. What dd i do? Leon screams as the camera zooms out from him and the screan fades black. END Scene THE END Characters Heroes *New Ahmad *Old Ahmad *Jake Kyle III Villains *Zs'Skyre *Leon Matar Aliens Used By Old Ahmad *Waht (First Appearance) *Rath *Heatblast *Frankenstrike *Fasttrack *Whampire *Grey Matter By New Ahmad *Blitzwolfer *Strikemummy (x2) *Ghostfreak Category:Episodes Category:Ahmad 20 Category:Ahmad 20 Episodes Category:Reo 54